Three Little Words
by melanie39
Summary: Seth and Taylor discuss Ryan and his inability to utter those three little words.


_I do hate it when you want a pair of characters to have a conversation and then they will not co-operate and say what you want them to say. I had to write this as a one off in order to then write what I REALLY want them to say._ **tuts**

_Set around the time Taylor is fretting about Ryan not saying he loves her. Doh!..._

**Seth and Taylor discuss Ryan...**

"Do you think Ryan is still in love with Marissa?"

Taylor sat down, uninvited, on the edge of Seth's bed. Wearily he put down his sketchpad and eyed her balefully.

She shifted her shoulders defiantly.

"I mean, is that why he hasn't told me he loves me yet?"

Seth stayed uncharacteristically silent, mulling over an answer that could be acceptable. Even with Summer's phone call earlier offering him advanced warning he still hadn't come up with an appropriate response. At least, not one that he could give to Taylor.

"Seth?"

He sighed and knew that his answer would be feeble.

"Just give him some time. It's a big thing telling someone you love them."

"It's been four months since we officially started dating. I knew I loved him right after the first week!"

Taylor couldn't quite catch what Seth muttered in reply.

She went in for the kill.

"I mean, how long was it before he told Marissa?"

Seth tried to procrastinate. At least he tried to in his head. It just didn't come out that way.

"About three months."

"Three months?" Taylor wailed mournfully.

"But he was kind of cornered into it…" he added desperately. "She'd told him she loved him and then there was the whole New Year's Eve countdown thing and Aunt Hailey telling him she'd kiss someone else if he wasn't there and…"

He slumped, defeated, back on his pillows. Taylor was exhausting, even more than himself.

Her eyes filled with large, unshed tears.

"But he said it, right? And he said it in three months. And we've been dating at least four and there's no sign of him saying it. I guess he really doesn't love me."

Seth sat up and patted her hand tentatively.

"Look, he's just not that great at expressing himself. He knows he'll have to say it one day..or, well, you know.."

"What? Break up?" Taylor was bordering on the hysterical.

"Yeah, but that's really the worst case scenario and I see no signs of him looking like he has any intention of dumping you."

"How would you know, since he's so bad at expressing himself?" she commented bitterly.

Seth looked apologetic.

Taylor sniffed and he passed her a Kleenex.

"What if he knows he still loves Marissa and that's why he's not saying it?"

Seth considered.

"Taylor, way back when you first asked me about Ryan I tried to warn you off…"

"Yes, but he really needed…"

Seth put his hand up firmly.

"You asked me, I'm answering you. Let me finish."

With difficulty Taylor swallowed the words hovering on her tongue.

"I tried to warn you off him. I told you that he wasn't in a good place, and still you insisted on pursuing him."

Taylor chewed at her lower lip.

"So, I shall just have to suffer the consequences? Is that what you're saying?"

"All I can say is, if I lost Summer the way he lost Marissa? Well, I wouldn't be over her in a few months. I'm not sure I ever would be."

"So you think he still loves her?"

Seth frowned.

"That's not really a realistic question. I mean, will he ever not? When someone dies it's not the same as breaking up, is it? It's way more complicated. I think if you think one day Ryan will stop caring about her you're in for a very long wait."

"So I'm fighting a losing battle?"

"It depends what battle you want to fight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you want to fight with Marissa Cooper for Ryan's affections from here to eternity or do you want to fight for Ryan so that he can have a happy, healthy relationship?"

Taylor stayed silent.

Seth plunged on.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're great for Ryan. He's happier than I've seen him in a really long time. But if you want to make a go of it long term with him you have to accept that she'll always be there, in the back of his mind, deep down inside him, because she meant a lot to him and he lost her and he's never going to get over that. So, if you can accept that and remember that you don't need to be in competition with her, then I think you guys have a shot."

"You think?"

Seth nodded.

"I know Ryan. If he hasn't said he loves you yet then he's battling with himself about it but he'll work it out in the end. Anyone can see he's pretty crazy about you."

"Really?" Taylor's voice was small but hopeful.

"Really. Now please, leave me to my drawing. I have to get Kid Chino out of the cage and back home into the arms of his loving family…."

The End


End file.
